Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest
by Nanami XIV
Summary: Chapter 7 UP! Same summary as the movie. I had to cut some parts short that are in the movie.But when Jacks sister comes into veiw what will happen.Will have the same ending as the movie. NO FLAMES!
1. The Wedding

**MAJOR SPOILERS FOR POTC 2! Soon my character will appear. And yes I just came back from seeing it.**

**DICLAMER: Nothing belongs to me except my character and ship.**

** CHAPTER 1: WEDDING DAY**

* * *

Elizabeth Swann sat in the rain while the East India Trading Company ran through Port Royals streets looking for something or someone.

Elizabeth heard footsteps approach and looked over her shoulder to see Lord Cuttler and behind him was William Turner…in shackles.

"Will." She got up and ran to him.

"You look beautiful Elizabeth." He told her gently.

"A groom shouldn't have to say good-bye before the wedding," Her right hand stroking his left cheek.

Just then they heard rapid footsteps approach. Governor Swann came into view and two guards crossed their swords in front of him to stop him from going on.

"Lord Cuttler how dare you." He said to the boss of E.I.T.C.

Said 'Lord' turned around and replied, "It's been too long Mr. Swann."

"It's Governor; do you think I wear this wig just to keep my head warm?"

He walked over to where Elizabeth and Will were.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked coldly.

Cuttler pulled out a piece of paper and handed it over to him while saying, "We have a warrant to arrest one William Turner."

Governor Swann looked from the paper to Elizabeth. "This is a warrant for Elizabeth."

"Oh right." Cuttler took the warrant from the Governor and handed him Will's while saying to the guards, "Arrest the girl." Two guards took her hand and put hem in shackles.

"I also have one for a Commindor Norrington, is he here?" Cuttler asked looking through the crowed.

"Commindor Norrington resigned his position a few months ago." The Governor replied.

"That didn't answer my question." Cuttler said turning around.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed chapter two: The Charges 


	2. The Charges

Again nothing here belongs to me.

**Chapter 2: What Are The Charges!**

* * *

"What are the charges!" Elizabeth suddenly said.

Cuttler looked over at her for a split second before ignoring her outburst.

"We have a right by the laws to know what the charges are!" Will yelled at him.

Lord Cuttler removed another piece of paper from his jacket pocket. Unrolling it, he read (A.N. I know this isn't how said them) "Springing a pirate from jail, and saving said pirate from the gallows. I'm sure you two know of whom I speak of." Cuttler stepped closer to Will and Elizabeth. "A pirate known as Jack Sparrow."

"CAPTAIN!" Will and Elizabeth said fiercely. "_Captain _Jack Sparrow." Elizabeth said putting emphasis on captain.

"Ah, so you do know of him." Cuttler turned and walked back a few steps before turning on his heel facing the Governor. "You of course know the punishment."

The Governor gasped a bit.

"Death it's self," He looked at Will and Elizabeth in the eye, "at the gallows."

* * *

Ok now I need help.If anyone has recently seen it could _please _help and tell me what happensfor the rest of the sceneand when Jack comes into the picture,I would really appreciate it. I'm going to go see it again next week but until then,I'm going to need help. 


	3. Jack Sparrow

My character comes up in this chapter:Samantha Sparrow.

Disclaimer:I only own Sammy and her ship.

* * *

"Yo, ho, ho and a bottle of rum." Gibbs sang, obviously drunk. Samantha Sparrow rolled her eyes at his statement.

Hearing a rumbling in the distance, she took out her spyglass and looked to the island that her brother went to. What she saw scared her in a light sense; coffins were carelessly being thrown into the ocean.

Turning her back to the ocean, she and the rest of the crew watched Gibbs flail about singing that ridiculous pirate song.

A crow landed on a coffin that was slowly making its way out to see. As soon as the beast landed it started pecking away at the wood.

**BANG**!

Feathers and what was left of the bird landed in the ocean. A hand holding a pistol turned about the hole the shot created, as if daring anyone to come forward.

The hand and pistol went back in the coffin, but was soon replaced by Jack Sparrow. He looked around at where he was before reaching into the coffin while saying, "Sorry mate." With that, he pulled out a boney leg.

"'Ye don't mind if we take a side coarse does ya? I thought not." Using the leg, he rowed back to the _Black Pearl_.

Gibbs stuck his hand out to help the captain on deck, but instead the bone leg was placed in it and Jack climbed aboard.

"Not exactly acordin'to plan." Gibbs said looking at the bone while Cotton placed the captain's jacket over Jacks shoulders.

"No, not exactly, but I got what I wanted." Jack stated holding up a piece of cloth.

Gibbs handed Cotton the leg and followed his captain up to where Jack's sister was waiting, before stepping in front of him.

"The crew, me self included, were hoping for something a bit…shiny." He informed Jack.

"Shiny." The captain repeated looking at his crew. "Is that what ya all think? That ol' capn' Jack isn't serving ye all at 'yer best interest?"

Cotton's parrot then 'spoke' up, "Walk the plank." Cotton quickly covered his pet's beak.

Jack cocked his pistol and pointed it at the macaw. "What did the bird say!" He all but yelled.

"Jack." Samantha spoke for the first time that night. She put her hand on the pistol and lowered it.

* * *

Next chapter: The Key 


	4. The Key

Chapter 4:The Key

* * *

Suddenly there was a whooshing sound and a monkey swung by and grasped the cloth from Jack.

Everybody stepped back as the monkey ran down the deck. Jack tried to fire his pistol but with no anvil. With an angry growl he took another sailors pistol and shot it, but it just dropped the cloth and the undead monkey kept running.

The small sailor picked it up and looked at it. "It's a key." He said holding it out.

"No." Jack said walking over to him and taking it back. "Even better," He held it out so everyone could see, "it is a drawing of a key."

At every ones blank stare, he asked them, "What do keys go to?"

Samantha spoke up here. "They unlock things," She walked closer to her younger brother, "and in this case, it opens a chest 'em I right?"

Jack widens his eyes slightly before Gibbs spoke up breaking the tension.

"So were going after what ever this key opens." He more stated than asked.

Jack, happy to have something to distract him from his sister's cold gaze, looked at Gibbs then stated, "No." The rest of what he said didn't really settle in mind. "How can we go to what the key opens without having the key?" Was what it settled at, but Jack being Jack made it more confusing.

Gibbs was silent for a moment before saying, "So, we're goin' after this key.

Jack gave him an annoyed look the said to him, "Now, yer' not making any sense at all.

So Jack, what's our headin'?" Samantha asked. Jack took out his compass and watched the arrow spin in all directions.

A look of frustration crossed his face. He raised his hand and started spinning his index finger with the arrow before he pointed in one direction and said. "That way…no…that way." He pointed in a different direction.

He then headed for his cabin. "Captain?" Gibbs called as Jack walked by. Jack then turned toward Gibbs and started walking backwards while saying, "You know how this goes." With that he disappeared in his quarters.

* * *

Please reveiw,it's what keeps the movie and story in my head. 


	5. The Compass

Will Turner, escorted by two guards, is brought before Lord Cutler Beckett.

"Those won't be necessary." Beckett said pointing at the shackles. One of the guards took them off, and both left.

"The East India Trading Company is in need of your services." Cutler said while offering Will a drink, but Will only stares at him.

"We wish for you to act as our agent in business transaction with our mutual friend Captain Sparrow." Cutler continued, walking towards the fireplace.

"More acquaintance than friend. How do you know him?" Will asked a questioning look on his face.

"We've had dealings in the past." He held up a branding tool which bears the letter 'P'. "And we've each left our mark on the other."

"And what mark did he leave on you?" Will asked him.

Cutler put the branding back. "By your efforts Jack Sparrow was set free. I would like you to go to him and recover a certain property in his possession. Jack will be free, A privateer in the employ of England."

"Somehow I doubt Jack will think employment as the same as being free," Will told him.

"Freedom. Jack Sparrow is a dying breed." He and Will walked out on the balcony. "The world is shrinking." He continued. "The blank edges of the map are being filled in. Jack must find a place in the new world or perish. Not unlike you, Mr. Turner. You and your fiancé face the hangman's noose."

Will looked at him, "So you get Jack and the _Black Pearl_?"

"_The Black Pearl_?" Cutler asked.

"The property you want that he possesses." Will explained.

"A ship? Hardly. The item in question is considerably smaller and far more valuable. Something Sparrow keeps on his person at all times. A compass," Will looked down, remembering the conversation he had with Gibbs, "Ah, you know it. Bring back that compass or there's no deal."

Will watched him walk away.


	6. Black Spot

Wow,two chaps in one day.

* * *

Jack Sparrow was in his quarters sitting at his desk. A map was before him. He sighed and taped his compass. It was still acting up. 

He picked up a bottle of rum but tipped in upside down, watching as only a drop came out.

"Why is the rum always gone?" He asked himself. He got up and swaggered a bit. "Oh, that's why." He walked by his sister sleeping form on the couch, who just moments ago was awake.

Jack sighed and took off her effects and set them down on his desk, before he continued his journey to get more rum.

He went below deck to the storage room. Looking around he found a bottle in the rack…but there was only dirt in it.

Hearing a noise he turned sharply around, dropping the bottle in the process.

Going around a few boxes and crates he looked closer.

"Bootstrap? Bill Turner?" He asked moving closer.

A man that had sea things growing on him turned around.

Jack's eyes widen slightly.

"You look good Jack." Bill said, a little water coming out of his mouth.

Jack cocked his head to the side. "Is this a dream?" He asked, standing up straight.

"No." Bootstrap replied.

"I thought not." Jack set the latrine down. "If it were there'd be rum." On queue, Bootstrap handed him a bottle.

"Ye got the _Pearl_ back I see." Bill said looking around.

"I had a little help retrieving the _Pearl_…your son."

"William? He ended up a pirate after all."

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of your carbuncle?" Jack asked.

"He sent me…Davy Jones. Jack you have to fill your dept. He raised the _Pearl_ for 'ye to be captain for 15 years." Bootstrap said getting up.

"Technically I was only captain for 2 befo…" He was cut off by Bill. "Doesn't matter Jack. It's coming for you."

"Any idea on when Jones might release said terrible beastie?" A tint of fear in his voice.

"I already told ya Jack." He took his friends hand and swiped his palm against his, then closed Jack's hand into a fist.

"It comes after anyone who bears," at this moment Jack opens his hand, "the Black Spot." Jack looked up, but Bootstrap was already gone. He ran to go wake his crew.

* * *

Please r and r 


	7. Run

"ALL HANDS ON DECK! COME ON SCAVY, LET'S MOVE IT!" Jack yelled at his, now awake, crew. The crew ran about getting ready to set sail.

"Run as if the devil itself is upon us." Jack called out to them, while he hid behind the mast's pole.

Gibbs approached his captain. "Do we have a heading?"

"AH!" Jack started "Run! Land!" He quickly started to walk away, Gibbs following.

"What port?" He asked his captain.

"Didn't say port." Jack said turning around. "Said land. Any land."

Just as he said this, Jack the monkey, swooped down and grabbed his hat. The monkey landed on the railing of the ship, screeching, before throwing the hat overboard.

"Jack's hat!" Gibbs yelled as he and the rest of the crew looked over the railing at it. "Rear about!"

Jack looked like he was fighting an internal battle, before he yelled out. "No! Leave it!"

The crew looked at him like he'd grown another head.

Jack just said one word. "Run!" He then went to go look for another hiding spot.

Gibbs looked back at the crew. "Back to your stations the lot of ya. Jack." He walked to Jack, who was hiding under the stairs.

"Shhhhhh!" Jack hushed, staring straight ahead.

"For the love of mother and child Jack. What's coming after us?" Gibbs asked impatiently.

Jack glanced at him for a brief second and replied. "Nothing."

* * *

Inside the Captain's Quarters, Samantha was listening intently to the conversation. "This can't be good." She whispered to herself.

Hearing footsteps approach, she went to Jack's desk and looked to see were the nearest land was.


	8. SORRY!

I'm sorry. I'm writing a little brother/sister moment not in the movie and I have a writers block. It'll be up by the 12th.


	9. Brother and Sister

Well here it is!

* * *

Samantha looked up from the maps when her brother came in. He either didn't see her or was just ignoring her. He walked over to his bed and sat down with his head in his right hand looking at his left.

"Jack." She called quietly.

He didn't stir; he didn't do anything to show he acknowledged her.

Sighing Samantha got up and sat down beside him.

"What's going on little 'bro?" She asked putting an arm around his shoulders.

Jack quickly covered up his hand with a piece of cloth, but it was too late, Samantha had already seen.

"Sis," he said quietly. Before Samantha knew it, he was in her arms, "what do I do?"

"I-I don't know." She whispered in his ear. "You're doin' what I would do."

"It'll keep coming after me," he looked at his left hand, "until it catches me." He sat up, still looking at the black spot on his palm.

Taking the cloth Jack had used to try and hide the spot, she gently wrapped it around his hand.

"Get some rest lil' brother, savvy?" With that said she grabbed his bandanna and slid it over his eyes.

"OY!" He yelled.

Samantha laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Uggg! SAMMY!" Samantha laughed again and went to leave.

"Oh, and tomorrow I'm going back to me ship." She called over her shoulder.

"Sisters." Jack mumbled to himself.


	10. Again Sorry

Sorry,but me and my friend are writing another PotC story. A slash fic. I'll put up the first half as soon as I can,but we're freshman in High School soooo...yeah.


	11. Looking for Jack

Ok, I'm back for now. I'm SOOOOO sorry that I haven't been updating much! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! (Gives puppy eyes)

I OWN NOTHING IN THIS CHAP.

Chapter 9: Looking for Jack

Port Royal Prison

The governor and Will rapidly descended the stone steps that lead to the prison. A guard tries to stop Will, and said to the Governor, "He can't be down here."

The governor raised his hand to calm the guard. "I believe he can."

"Jack's compass? What does Beckett want with that?" Elizabeth asked Will through the bars of her cell.

"Does it matter?" Will asked. "I'm to find Jack and convince him to return to Port Royal. In exchange the charges against us will be dropped."

Elizabeth reached a hand through the bars and stroked his cheek. "I have faith in you…both of you. Where will you find him?"

Will looked to the side a bit and thought before saying, "Tortuga. I'll start there and I won't stop until I find him. Then I intend to return here, to marry you. If you'll still have me.

"I'd have you right now if it weren't for these bars." Elizabeth answered. "I'll wait for you." She finished.

"Keep a weather eye on the horizon." With that, he and the governor went back up the stone steps.

Tortuga

"_Captain _Jack Sparrow? Owes me four doubloons. Heard 'e was dead." A sailor told Will.

"Singapore. That's what I heard. Drunk with a smile on his face. Sure as the tide, Jack Sparrow... will turn up in Singapore." A fisherman informed him.

"Jack Sparrow!" Giselle exclaimed, seemingly shocked.

"Haven't seen 'im in over a month" Scarlet said looking over at Giselle.

Giselle walked up to Will and told him, "When you do, will you give him a message?" With that she slapped him across the face.

A shrimper looked up from his net that he was mending without stopping. "'Dere's a island, just south of 'de straits, where I trade spice for... mmm... delicious long pork. Cannot say about Jack. But you find a ship 'dere. A ship wit' black sails."

**CANNIBAL ISLAND**

The shrimper looked through his spyglass, and saw the 'Pearl' stranded on the island.

"My brother will take you ashore." He told Will, while he closed the spyglass.

His brother was rowing Will to shore, when he stopped just before he got to land.

"What's wrong?" Will asked. "The beach is right there."

"Je ne peux, c'est trop dangereux, j'avais le dit. Bon voyage, monsieur." The brother said.

Will jumped out of the boat and swims ashore.

Will walked along the side of the 'Black Pearl'. Stepping back a little, he yelled, "JACK! JACK SPARROW!" Getting no response, he called out to the others. "Marty! Cotton! Anybody?"

He walked towards the forest. Cotton's parrot landed on a tree branch beside him.

"Ah, a familiar face." Will sighed.

The bird spread its wings and rawked, "Don't eat me!" Will looked at it confused. "I'm not going' to eat you." He then walked away, the bird all the while saying, "Don't eat me! No! Don't eat me! Akkk!"

Will found Gibbs' husk canteen hanging on a plant, trailing a long string. "Gibbs." Will said quietly, picking up the canteen. He followed the string to a large tree. Suddenly, a man jumped out from against a tree. Will is yanked back by a snare, and dangles upside-down from a rope.

Cannibals charge out of the bushes from all directions. Will keeps them at bay with his sword, swinging it around. "Euh! Unh! Ya! Come on! Let's go! Euh! Ya! Come on! Who wants it? Unh! I could do this all day! Euh! Euh! Hah!" Will yelled flinging his sword around.

A cannibal with a bone through his nose used a blowgun to shoot a dart into Will's neck.

Will went still and dropped his sword.

Well,I hoped you enjoyed this chap! PLEASE REVEIW!


End file.
